Delusional
by Connoisseur of Tea
Summary: He just wanted his captain to notice him. [Yuri←Boris]


It was a fairly cloudy day, that day. Not that Boris particularly cared for the weather at the moment. He mindlessly stared out into the sky as he leaned against the hand rail of the balcony. For the past few days, he couldn't help but think about his captain. To be more precise, what he wanted from his own captain.

All Boris ever wanted was to be noticed. Standing close to Yuri and following his every whim like an obedient lap dog wasn't enough any more. As of late, he couldn't begin to comprehend why he felt a sort of fuzzy, fluttery and tingly sensation within his chest when Yuri would look at him or address him whenever his violet eyes landed upon his form. Boris reflexively straighten his back a little trying to, no, _wanting_ to look better within Yuri's vibrant and lively eyes.

It was odd, considering he never acted in such a manner back when they were just partners in crime out in the streets of their old neighborhood. Yet now and then, when he looked back on those memories, Boris would find himself smiling fondly. His mind would wonder back to the first time Yuri had smiled in his presence. Despite the bruises they saw on one another's faces they managed to find a piece of solace within one another. Yuri had felt comfortable enough to lean on him, to be able to smile or laugh along with him.

It didn't matter if they grew up from such an intolerable condition. As long as they had one another, Boris figured they would be alright, and they were. Yet that happiness didn't last when Yuri and him made a fatal mistake during one of their usual trips to steal food. It was when things started to go downhill, for Boris.

Sure, they didn't have to worry about starving or freezing to death, as long as they kept up their skills as a beyblader. At first Boris felt lost, unsure and anxious about his own future. For once, both Yuri and him had found security from the outside world, but Boris found he was more scared than he had ever been.

What if he wasn't strong enough? What if he was thrown out because he couldn't beat his opponents? What if Yuri wasn't strong enough? What would he do if he was separated from Yuri? He had seen many boys before them lose and be mercilessly thrown back out into the snow covered streets.

The thought of being kicked out back into the desolate streets of Russia all in his lonesome worried him. He had been with Yuri for so long that he could barely remember the days before Yuri had entered his life. Well, even if he did remember he found his memories with Yuri to be a much more pleasant one.

Yuri was also the first one to reassure him of his worries. He had sought out Yuri's advice, as his captain stared out the window while it snowed. Boris had always known how Yuri adored the snow. He too liked the snow, but probably not as much as Yuri did. That was besides the point. His best friend always seemed to have a clear view on things. That was why Boris sought advice from him.

Yuri had smiled his last smile as he told Boris in his own way to not worry about their future, because he was strong. They were strong, together. All Boris could do at the time was stare at his captain, and nod as he felt relief flooded him.

Those memories of the past made him realize that he enjoyed seeing a happy Yuri, as rare as it was now-a-days, and as selfish as it was, he also wished for his captain would pay attention to his happiness too. Although he didn't want Yuri to do something out of his way.

This was Yuri he was talking about. He was proud, arrogant, and selfish with asocial tendencies. It was something Boris hated to admit about his oh so "lovely" captain. In spite of becoming fast friends he was afraid of the possibility of Yuri leaving him behind out of the blue, as if the years of partnership between them meant nothing. Boris just wanted to see another smile from Yuri. Not his belittling, taunting smirks. Those were never aimed towards him, in any case. He just wanted to see Yuri smile from the bottom of his heart again.

Or maybe, perhaps receive a kiss. Of course that would only happen in an insane alternate universe in which Yuri was a nice sugar angel. Stifling a sigh, Boris continued to ponder on why he hungered attention from Yuri. Despite having put his thoughts to it, he wasn't quite sure why he hungered attention from Yuri. Maybe it was love or a bizarre allergic reaction he only got around Yuri.

In all honesty, having allergies around Yuri made much more sense. At least, to Boris it did. It made it easier to deny the fact that he could possibly be harboring feelings that exactly wouldn't be returned with the same sentiments, by Yuri.

"Boris,"

He felt the fluttering, constricting sensation within his chest as his captain addressed his name from behind. He was thankful for having his back towards Yuri, for once.

"Yes, Yuri?"

"What are you doing slacking around?" Yuri's voice was crisp, sharp, and demanding as always. "Get inside now. It's time for us to train and I won't accept any weaklings on my team."

He didn't have to turn around to know that Yuri had already walked away from the entrance to the balcony. Sighing, Boris turned while ridding himself of his ealier thoughts. He was just about to go and follow his behind his captain, as always. Then a thought struck him.

Yuri never bothered to call out to his own teammates to train. He usually expected them to train on their own. He didn't want to go around having to deal with unnecessary weight. It was a fact Boris was very, very aware of.

He couldn't help but smile when he realized that Yuri wanted to train with him. That Yuri had even went out of his way to find him. That meant he had, in a sense, given him the attention he was craving for, and Boris wasn't about to disappoint his captain.

* * *

Another something written off whim. Instead of working on another fic...err. Anyway, this was focused on Boris and Yuri from the manga. Yuri's such a jerk in it and Boris reminds me of a puppy. He's so squishy, heh. 

11/28/07: It's been revised! Now its +500 words longer! Yay v


End file.
